Crazy In Love
by UnrulyBananas
Summary: Hermione returns to complete her seventh year at Hogwarts as the Head Girl, the only problem is, Draco Malfoy is the Head Boy. Not only that but one of the forbidden rooms holds a dark secret of the past that only Hermione and Draco know and puts them in grave danger. Will Hermione and Draco find a way to stop the evil in the room and will they be able to forget the past?
1. Head Girl

Hermione Granger stared out the Hogwarts Express window- admiring the vast green meadows. Her heart ached with memories of how she ended up on the train:

"Ron I want to go back." Hermione stated, crossing her arms.

"Hermione, why would you want to go back there? We saved the wizarding world, you don't need to go back to school." Ron argued, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione scoffed and shoved him away. "You don't understand Ronald. I want to finish my seventh year, it doesn't matter what we did, I want to go back."

Ron shrugged, "Harry isn't going back; I'm not going back, you're going to be alone."

Hermione looked up at him through her bangs. "I don't need you or Harry to babysit me- I can take care of myself."

Ron nodded, but shook his head. "But what about us?" He said as he pointed to Hermione and himself.

"Is that all you care about?" Hermione yelled, arms falling to her sides. "You don't care about my education or yours, you only care about snogging."

"So thats it then? You leave for Hogwarts tomorrow, alone, and without me?" Ron asked, this time, crossing his arms.

"Yes."

Hermione looked down at the badge she held in her hands. She didn't even get to mention that she made Head Girl.

She regretted her argument with Ron, she thought he would be proud of her, but instead he got upset and wished her not to go.

"Is this the Head compartment?"

Hermione turned to look at the compartment door, she gasped when she realized who the voice came from.

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's face burned as she nodded- Malfoy gave a short nod, and sat down in front of her.

_Draco Malfoy made Head Boy? _Hermione thought, _after everything he as done, HE made Head Boy?_

Hermione stared at Malfoy as he tried to avoid the awkward moment by looking out the window.

His usual sleeked back hair, was now tousled and hung just right above his eyes, his usual cold grey eyes, were filled with a beautiful silver. And a gold badge that read _Head Boy_ shined on the front of his school robes.

Malfoy cleared this throat. "So, you made Head Girl. I shouldn't be surprised."

Hermione nodded, her face burning again. "How did you make Head Boy?" She choked out, then mentally slapped herself for the rude wording of her question.

Malfoy cleared his throat again and shrugged. "The Headmistress gave me a visit during the summer. Said she never gave up on me and thought this might be good for me."

"McGonagall visited you?" Hermione asked, clutching her badge in her hand and feeling quite jealous that the Headmistress didn't give her a visit, but only a letter.

Malfoy nodded and continued to stare out the window. "Wheres Potter and Weasley? I would have assumed they would've been in here." He asked, still looking out the window that was now covered in rain droplets.

Hermione bit her lip. "They decided they didn't want to come back."

Malfoy looked at her and glanced down at her hands that were still clutching her Head Girl badge. "You should probably put that on, we're the ones that has to herd the first years."

Hermione nodded and tried attaching the gold badge on the front of her robes, but failed when she felt the pin stab her.

"Ouch." Hermione winced, swapping up the bit of blood that bubbled up.

Malfoy chuckled and reached out to help, it took him no time to attach the badge.

"Thanks." Hermione said looking down at her now empty hands, Malfoy gave a curt nod and continued to look out the window.

The two remained silent for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts, the only time they talked was when the snack trolly came by offering delicious treats.

After what seemed like hours, the train finally came to a stop at Hogsmead Station, the sun slowly started to set- casting a beautiful rose color in the sky.

Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other and grabbed one of their bags- the rest were to be brought in later, and were the first to get off the train to help aid the first years.

After guiding the first years off the train and leading them into Hogsmead Station, Gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid took over. "Al' righ' there Hermione?"

"Doing great Hagrid." Hermione smiled as she gave the half-giant a warm hug.

"Hear' yer made Head Girl."

"I did, yes."

"An' er, Malfoy is Head Boy?" Hagrid asked as he finally noticed Malfoy standing off to the side with the shiny gold badge.

"Yes, he did."

Hagrid raised his eyebrows, "tell me if he ever gives yer any trouble."

Hermione chuckled, "sure Hagrid."

"Al' right', al' firs' years follow me!" Hagrid's voice boomed over the constant chattering of excited first years.

"Guess we better go find a carriage then?" Malfoy suggested as he noticed all the older years were already on the journey to the great castle.

By the time Hermione and Malfoy got to the carriages, only one remained.

"Bloody hell, you would think there was a war going on by how quickly they left." Malfoy scoffed as he helped Hermione onto the black carriage that drove itself.

The ride to the castle was once again quiet and awkward. Hermione clutched her bag to her chest as she felt tiny rain drops fall onto her.

Malfoy was about to say something when he was interrupted by the faint sound of singing.

"Great, we're missing the Hogwarts song." Hermione said sarcastically.

Malfoy looked up at her and started to laugh. That was the first time Hermione ever heard Malfoy really laugh, it wasn't his signature cruel howl either, but a nice simple laugh that made Hermione join in.

When they finally entered the castle and joined in the Great Hall, the first year students were brought in by Headmistress McGonagall.

Many students were sorted into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each name called and sorted was answered with applause and cheers.

Before the feast started, the Headmistress gave a speech.

"Welcome, welcome to all first years and to all of our returning students and staff. I hope the journey here was comfortable. Before we start our delicious feast, I would like to acknowledge some of our past rules: the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students- no exceptions. And a new rule- room labeled _DADA _on floor 4 is off limits to everyone. And last but not least, I would like to recognize our Head Boy and Head Girl. Our Head Boy this year is Draco Malfoy-"

Everyone went completely silent, they all knew who Draco Malfoy was- the son of Lord Voldemort's right hand man, and a death eater himself.

"-And our Head Girl is Hermione Granger!"

This time, everyone cheered and clapped. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up as she glanced over to Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

He wore a disappointed look but gave Hermione a small smile.

The Headmistress finished her speech with a wave of her wand. And before them, the plates started to fill up with the most delicious foods. Hermione tucked in some hot kidney pie, but only ate a bite or two.

Her appetite went away as fast as she got it. She didn't realize how bad she felt about Malfoy's Head Boy announcement. _ No one clapped. At all. _Hermione glanced up and saw Malfoy quickly look down.

_You caught him staring at you. _Hermione thought and blushed. _No, this isn't right. She shouldn't be blushing. They're sworn enemies. _

Dinner ended and it was Hermione and Malfoy's job to show their house to their common room along with giving them the new password.

Hermione led the Gryffindors to their common room while Malfoy led the Slytherins to theirs.

"Butterscotch." Hermione said and the portrait door swung open. After everyone else was inside, Hermione was just about to follow them, but a hand stopped her.

"Oh Miss. Granger, I forgot to mention that you and Mr. Malfoy have your own common room. Follow me." Professor McGonagall said as she led Hermione to their own common room.

Malfoy was already by the large portrait of a knight and his horse.

"I see Mr. Malfoy found it already. Your password for now is _Head_, but you may change it to whatever you two agree on. You each have your own room, and a shared bathroom and common room. Now, I must get back to my office, I have a parcel waiting for me."

McGonagall then left the two standing in the middle of the hall.

"Head." Hermione said.

The Knight lifted up his helmet. "Great Scott! Its Hermione Granger! Oh what a pleasure it is, what a pleasure!"

Hermione smiled sheepishly, and glanced over to Malfoy who had a stern look on his face.

"Hm, we want to change our password." Hermione said nudging Malfoy in the arm.

"Oh right, of course! And what would your new password be, new friends?" The Knight asked, taking out a roll of parchment and a quill.

Hermione looked at Malfoy again and raised her eyebrows. "Any ideas?" She asked.

Malfoy shrugged. "Amice?"

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means 'friend' in Latin."

Hermione made an 'o' shape with her mouth, "Amice." She told the Knight.

The Knight scribbled down the word and slammed his helmet back onto his head. "But of course! Enter fellow friends!"

The portrait swung open- Malfoy gestured for Hermione to enter first. "Thanks."

When the two were in the room, the fire instantly came alive with orange dancing flames.

The room looked like the Gryffindor common room, but the colors were brown, green , and maroon. There was a door on both sides of the fireplace. The door on the left was a dark brown and said _DRACO MALFOY, _the door on the right was also dark brown and said _HERMIONE GRANGER._

"Guess we know which rooms ours." Hermione said, giving Malfoy a small smile.

Except Malfoy didn't return the smile, but instead walked straight into his room, shutting his door.

"Ok then." Hermione snapped, walking to her own room.

When she walked in, it reminded her of her old Gryffindor room. Instead of there being several beds, there was only one large one with red drapes and dark gold bedding. Her luggage was already unpacked and her suitcases sat neatly at the end of her bed. Hermione threw herself on her bed and groaned.

This year is going to be great.

* * *

**_So here is the first chapter! Im so sorry about the summary, its not very good, but if you got over that and gave my_**

**_story a try, THANK YOU! _**

**_Please leave me a review of your thoughts_**

**_and don't forget to FOLLOW and FAVORITE!_**

**_-Unrulybananas 3_**


	2. The Forbidden Room

Hermione woke up bright and early the next morning, her head pounding and her feet aching.

She slowly got out of bed, careful not to get her books on the floor- that were covering her bed. _Guess I fell asleep reading, as usual. _ Hermione thought, picking up '_Hogwarts: A History_'.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Yes?" Hermione answered, dropping her book on the ground.

The door opened, and Malfoy walked in; already dressed and ready for the day.

"McGonagall told me that we need to meet with her in her office before breakfast- you dropped your book." Malfoy said, pointing to Hermione's book on the ground.

"I see that, thanks. Why do we need to meet with her?" Hermione asked, picking up the textbook.

Malfoy shrugged and walked out, closing the door behind him. "Okay." Sighed Hermione as she decided she should start getting ready as well.

After Hermione showered and dressed, her and Malfoy walked to the Headmistress tower- Hermione feeling rather nervous, thinking she did something wrong. Malfoy on the other hand, had a smug look on his face. As usual.

When Hermione and Malfoy reached the gargoyle, Hermione slapped herself. "Did McGonagall give you the password?"

"Hm," Malfoy thought. "Albus."

On that name, the massive gargoyle roared and stepped to his left, allowing a spiral staircase to come into view.

"Albus?" Hermione asked quietly, then it came to her. Professor Dumbledore. He was the previous Headmaster in Hogwarts, until he as killed by the old potions teacher, Professor Snape. A single tear fell down Hermione's cheek, but she wiped it away before Malfoy saw.

"You alright, Granger?" Malfoy asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yes I'm fine." Hermione shook her head, "just memories."

Malfoy nodded and gestured for Hermione to walk up the stairs first.

When they entered the office, Professor McGonagall was sitting behind the big desk, surrounded by portraits of past headmasters.

"Good morning, professor." Hermione said, slowly walking up to the desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger," McGonagall said, peering at them through her spectacles. "Thank you for seeing me before your breakfast. Please sit."

"Of course, professor, but may I ask- why do you need to see us?" Asked Hermione as she sat down on one of the big chairs in front of the desk. Malfoy doing so as well.

"Well," McGonagall started, taking of her glasses. "I need to speak with you two about something rather important. Do you remember how I was talking about the forbidden room in my speech last night?"

Both Hermione and Malfoy nodded.

"I wanted to explain that to you- seeing as you are Head Boy and Head Girl. That room was previously used as a Defense Against the Dark Arts room, during the time Professor Snape was Headmaster-"

Hermione inhaled sharply, while Malfoy started to fidget in his chair; uncomfortably.

"Of course during that time it was just known as the _Dark Arts_ and was taught by the Carrows. As you may have heard- Mr. Malfoy you saw- the Carrows tortured and brutally punished the students if they ever questioned them, well; not all students survived those punishments-"

"Are you saying some students were killed by them?" Malfoy asked, sitting up right. Hermione looked at him and back at McGonagall.

"Sadly yes," McGonagall nodded. "That room holds many dark secrets, and if I didn't know better- I'd say that room is cursed- haunted, so to speak."

"I'm sorry, professor, but what does this have to do with us?" Asked Hermione cautiously, chewing her bottom lip.

"I was getting to that, Miss. Granger," McGonagall said as she put her glasses back on. "It is your job to keep that room from being seen by anyone, no one is allowed to enter- including you two. If a student even touches the door knob, you are to give them a detention and take fifty house points away. Am I clear?"

Both Hermione and Malfoy nodded.

"Good, now- Mr. Malfoy I already talked to you about your seventh year, you have half a semester of classes you need to make up in order to graduate. Miss. Granger you have a whole year. Miss. Genny Weasley returned last night-" McGonagall said looking at Hermione, "after the feast as so did the rest of her years to finish. Mr. Blaise Zabini also returned as well." She finished, this time looking at Malfoy.

"Hm, that seems to be everything, I'll see you two later then." McGonagall said, waving them off.

Hermione and Malfoy were on their way to the Great Hall, just in time for some breakfast.

"So, guess we're in charge of the room, then." Hermione said quietly.

Malfoy nodded, "yeah, nice of her to pin that on us."

Hermione stopped suddenly. "She didn't pin that on us, its our job to make sure the students here are safe."

Malfoy stopped as well. "Well, the last Head Boy and Head Girl did a fantastic job of that last year, didn't they?"

"Don't you dare blame the Carrows' punishment on them! There was nothing they could have done, and if I'm not mistaken- it was your father who brought them here! You were probably their favorite bloody student!" Hermione yelled, happy that most of the students were in the Great Hall already and no one was wondering around to hear them quarrel.

Malfoy said nothing. His eyes flashed with anger, then, _sorrow_?

"Do you think I liked it here when all that was happening?" Malfoy asked in a hushed voice. "I hated it! I may have been a selfish, arrogant twit, but I hated seeing everyone around me getting tortured, or even dying. Seeing first years coming back to the Great Hall with broken arms, and bloody noses- first years! You don't know what happened here when you three went off gallivanting on your adventures."

"'_Gallivanting on our adventures'_? Is that what you think we did? We went through hell, Malfoy!" Hermione argued back, this time raising her voice.

"So did I!" Malfoy yelled. "You don't know what I had to do to keep my family safe, because my father did nothing, so I had to do something! At least you were away from _him_, I had to see _him _every-bloody-day!"

Hermione didn't need to ask to know who he was talking about. Voldemort.

"They tortured me too, Hermione! They made me torture friends and family- they made me crucio my mother, they wanted me unbreakable! How can you ask that of a 17 year old boy?" Malfoy had gotten tears in his stormy grey eyes, but he wiped them away- hoping Hermione didn't see.

"Mal- Draco-" Hermione said softly.

"No, don't. Don't feel sorry for me. I don't want your pity." Malfoy spat, then stormed off into the Great Hall.

* * *

When Hermione finally made it to the Great Hall, Malfoy was sitting by Blaise Zabini- involved in a deep conversation.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw a particular red head waving in her direction.

"Ginny!" Hermione ran to her friend and sat down next to her. Ginny pulled Hermione into a tight hug, only letting go when Hermione started to wheeze.

"Oh, Ginny, we saw each other the other night." Hermione laughed, pouring herself some chilled pumpkin juice.

"I know, I know. Hey, I didn't know you were Head Girl!" Ginny squealed hugging Hermione's arm.

Hermione chuckled and nodded, "yeah, and if your brother wasn't so thick, I would've told him."

Ginny scoffed. "He's been such a baby. Anyway, so- Malfoy.."

Hermione took a sip of her juice and got herself some eggs and sausage. "So, what about him?"

"He's Head Boy," Ginny said quietly and looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "I honestly would've thought Professor McGonagall would have picked someone different- someone better."

Hermione shrugged and looked behind her at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was laughing with Zabini, both ignoring the weird glances they were given.

Hermione looked back at Ginny. "She wanted to give him a second chance- make things better for him."

"In my opinion he doesn't deserve it-"

"Everyone deserves second chances, Ginny. No matter their past." Hermione said, and looked down at her plate of food. Ginny nodded and started to eat as well, the tips of her ears turning a bit red.

"Here are your schedules!" Hermione heard someone yell.

A short, plump woman with pepper colored hair, came huffing down the aisles, handing out Gryffindor schedules.

"Oh, right, she's our new Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor. Her name is Professor Hinkle." A black haired boy, sitting across Hermione said.

"Oh, of course," Hermione nodded and looked at the boy. "I'm sorry, you are?"

"Luke. Luke Creevey." Luke said, extending his hand to Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny both shook his hand.

"Creevey? Wait, Colin Creevey-" Hermione started.

"He was my cousin." Luke said, "I'm a sixth year."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, this is Ginny and I'm-"

"Hermione Granger- yeah I know who you are." Luke said, smiling.

Hermione blushed and scratched the back of her neck.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come off as a creep. Its just, well, you're known everywhere." Explained Luke.

Hermione nodded and cleared her throat again. Ginny was just about to say something when Professor Hinkle- their new head teacher shoved their class schedules in front of them.

"New school year, new rules." Hinkle coughed.

"Wait," Hermione said, looking at the parchment. "All of Gryffindor classes are with Slytherin, we don't share one class with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

Professor Hinkle nodded and wiped her forehead. "Yeah, Gryffindor with Slytherin, and Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw. Other head teachers think the houses will balance each other out like this." And after saying that, the plump woman hurried off, handing out other schedules.

"Great." Ginny said, shoving her plate away.

"Well, my first class is Potions." Hermione said and started gathering her things.

"Hm, looks like Creevey and I have Herbology." Ginny said, gathering her things as well.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Hermione said, smiling to Luke.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you as well." Chucked Luke.

"Come on, we have a long way to walk if we want to get there on time." Ginny said, hurrying Luke towards the Great Hall entrance.

Hermione got up as well, thinking it wouldn't be bad to head down to the dungeons for her potions class.

As Hermione was leaving, she noticed Zabini and Malfoy weren't sitting at the Slytherin table anymore. _Guess they started ahead as well._ Hermione thought as the bell rang.

* * *

Hermione entered the potions classroom half expecting it to be full of students, but was shocked when she saw only four tables were barely full.

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were sitting at one table, only the two of them, while the other tables- full of Gryffindors and Slytherins were actually quite full.

"Go ahead and sit by Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini." Professor Slughorn said as he came out of his office.

Malfoy looked behind him, at Hermione, and nodded.

Hermione reluctantly chose the chair right in front of Zabini and Malfoy.

"Welcome seventh years to potions!" Professor Slughorn laughed, "you are guys are in groups today because we're going to be practicing a very complex potion."

Malfoy couldn't help but stare at Hermione. Her usual fuzzy brown hair was tamed and was in beautiful curls.

"So your recipe and ingredient list is on page two-hundred and forty-four." Slughorn said. "Get started, I want this potion done before you leave class today!"

"I'll get the ingredients." Zabini offered, grabbing his potions book and heading towards the class ingredient cabinet.

Hermione and Malfoy started setting up the cauldron and measuring utensils.

"So who was that boy you and Weasley girl were talking to?" Malfoy asked casually, looking down at his potions book.

"Why?" Hermione asked harshly, crossing her arms.

Malfoy put his hands up. "No need to get defensive Granger, I was just curious."

Before Hermione could reply, Zabini returned back with a handful of ingredients.

* * *

"Ooh, very well done, ten points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn said as he was testing out the potions.

Finally Slughorn made his way to Hermine's group.

"Not bad, perfect shade of blue, and perfect smell." Slughorn said as he wafted the steam towards him. "5 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin."

_RING, RING!_

"Don't worry about the cauldrons, I'll clean them up! And if you didn't get a chance to show me your potion, show me tomorrow!" Slughorn said as he waved the students on.

Hermione quickly grabbed her bag and rushed out the door.

"Wait, Granger!" Malfoy called as Hermione entered the busy dungeons hallway.

Hermione stopped and turned around.

"You forgot your potions book." Malfoy said, giving the book back to Hermione.

"Oh, thanks-" Hermione tried to say, but was cut off when Malfoy just walked past her.

"Right." Hermione said, shoving her book back into her already full bag and hurried off to her next class.

* * *

_***A/N***_

_**So here is the second chapter! **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!**_

_**If you haven't already done so- please FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**_

_**And it will make my day if you leave a REVIEW!**_

_**-UnrulyBananas***_


	3. Whisper

The rest of the classes went by fast and uneventful, it was only till after lunch- things got a little interesting.

Hermione was sitting in the library, studying, when she heard two other students whispering behind her.

"So, I heard," whispered one of the boys. "The room was used for torturing, the Carrows would request students in there, in the middle of the night."

Hermione ignored her book and casually leaned back- in order to hear better.

"That's what I heard." Whispered the other boy. "A couple of first years would get detentions for twelve o'clock at night, they would come back all bruised. One even had a tooth knocked out- so I heard."

"Yeah, yeah. I also heard from a sixth year, that the room is haunted."

Hermione inhaled sharply.

"No, how can it be haunted? In order for it to be haunted, there has to be a ghost, and in order for there to be a ghost, there needs to have a person die."

The boy must have gotten a look, because he mumbled and sighed. "Right-well, they're rumors; myths."

"I suppose.." The first boy agreed, then they became silent, and the other boy packed his things and left, the first boy following him.

Hermione closed her book and sat there, enveloped in her thoughts. _So, guess the room's grisly details aren't really secret- _Hermione thought.

"You know if you sit there any longer with your mouth open, you would make an excellent fly catcher."

Hermione came back to reality and closed her mouth. "Oh, lovely its you- are you following me?" Hermione asked, looking up and seeing Malfoy with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

Malfoy scoffed, "following you?" He said and uncrossed his arms. "For one, I came here to study, and second- McGonagall wanted me to tell you we have rounds tonight."

"Why doesn't she tell me anything?" Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, never mind."

Malfoy gave her a questioning look. "You look like you have something on your mind."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and told Malfoy about the boys' conversation.

"Ok," Malfoy said- pulling out a chair and sitting down next to Hermione.

"Just _ok_?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy shrugged. "Well, there's nothing we can do. People spread rumors, they probably heard it from a seventh year, or something."

Hermione thought for a minute. "I guess you're right, but couldn't that cause students to become curious about it, like they would want to _check it out_?"

"Maybe," Malfoy sighed. "Listen, tonight- we can start out rounds by the room. Maybe see if there's anyone there that shouldn't be."

Hermione nodded and cleared her throat. "So, you came here to study? Alone- where's Zabini?"

Malfoy chuckled, "why Granger, you don't feel comfortable being alone with me? Or is that exactly what you want-"

"No, I was just curious." Hermione stated- feeling her face heat up.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Fine, suit yourself."

* * *

As the sun started to slowly set, casting a beautiful pink-orange glow on the massive castle, Hermione sat in the courtyard- reading an old favorite, when she heard someone yell:

"LIAR! YOU WENT IN THERE WITHOUT ME, PRICK!"

Hermione, along with many other students stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the cause of the commotion.

The boys that were in the library, were standing in the middle of the courtyard yelling.

"YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Yelled one of the boys.

"BECAUSE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO IN THERE TOGETHER. YOU LIED AND SAID YOU WOULDN'T GO IN!" The other boy screamed.

Their argument was attracting a large audience.

"I'M SORRY, I MADE A MISTAKE, BUT PLEASE DON'T GO IN THERE!" The first boy pleaded, tears filling his eyes.

Hermione decided their fight was over and ran over to them.

"What is going on here?" Hermione asked, raising her voice.

The two boys stopped and looked at her, the first boy had a look of terror, while the second boy had the look of disgust.

"Nothing, Granger." The second boy said, crossing his arms. "It's really not any of your business."

"You're damn wrong, it is my business, you're standing out here screaming at each other and causing a scene," Hermione said, trying to remain calm, but clearly shaking in anger. She looked at the first boy and asked, "what's wrong? You look terrified."

The first boy looked at his friend and back at Hermione. "I-"

"He's fine." The second boy said. The first boy slammed his mouth shut and nodded.

"You know I should take points away for this." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, we gotta go." The second boy said fast and grabbed his friend's arm and hurried off.

The audience started to slowly vanish, most heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione remained in her spot. She knew exactly what they were fighting over. The first boy went into the Forbidden Room. _'But please don't go in there!'_

_He saw something, but what?_ Hermione thought and ran off to dinner.

* * *

Dinner was as always, delicious, but Hermione could not get her mind off of what happened that evening.

"Mione, you alright?" Ginny asked.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear her.

"Hermione." Ginny said again, this time hitting Hermione on her shoulder.

"What, sorry."

Ginny shook her head and tried telling her a funny story that happened that morning, while Hermione was looking at her, she was thinking of something different.

After a few minutes- Hermione assumed that the story was over when Ginny started laughing hysterically. Hermione faked her laugh which made Ginny smile and go on about another "funny" story.

"_Look what you did to me."_

Hermione dropped her fork- which made a loud clatter when it hit her plate, some students looked but then turned away.

_"Look what you did to me." _Hermione heard again. It was a bone-chilling whisper, that left shivers down Hermione's spine.  
Hermione looked around frantically, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Hermione's heart started to race and her head started to hurt. _I need to get out of here_, Hermione thought- the crowded room began to suffocate her, everyone laughing and shoving forkfuls of food down their throats.

Hermione stood up fast, knocking over her goblet of pumpkin juice, and ran out the Great Hall, causing many students to stare.

When Hermione ran onto the staircase, she felt her throat tighten and her knees give out. She knelt down and grabbed her throat, choking.

"_LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" _The whisper screamed and Hermione fell face-forward onto the stairs.

"Granger!" Malfoy ran up to Hermione who was clutching at her throat and her eyes watering.

Malfoy grabbed Hermione and pulled her hands from her throat, leaving behind red scratch marks and a bruise.

Suddenly, the choking feeling went away and Hermione started to breath as normal.

"Granger, what the bloody hell happened?" Malfoy asked- still holding her.

Hermione looked around and was happy when she noticed they were alone- the rest of the students still having supper.

"Can we go to the common room?" Hermione wheezed.

* * *

When they got into the common room, Hermione slowly sat down on the couch, while Malfoy sat down on the carpet in front of her.

Hermione first told Malfoy about the boys' argument, then told him about the whisper and the feeling of being choked.

After she was done, Malfoy looked down and rubbed his eyes. "I still think you need to go to the Hospital Wing, those marks should get checked out."

Hermione shook her head, "no- I don't want anyone else knowing. They might think I've gone crazy."

"You're already crazy, Granger. We all are." Chuckled Malfoy and looked up at her.

Hermione smiled and leaned back.

"Those marks should be looked at though, all jokes aside." Malfoy stated, and got up.

Hermione sighed, "I really don't wanna go to the Hospital Wing."

Malfoy sat down next to her. "Fine, but can I take a look?"

Hermione nodded and sat up right.

Malfoy scooted closer and put his hands on her neck, feeling the marks. His hands were warm and soft as they lightly felt the scratches.

"They don't seem to be deep, which is good." Malfoy stated- taking his hands away and placing them on his sides.

Hermione bit her lip, missing the contact.

Malfoy looked at her lips and brushed a piece of hair out of her face, then looking up into her eyes, he noticed how close they were.

Malfoy slowly started leaning in, pulling her face closer to his.

Hermione got the message and started leaning in as well, their lips so close.

Finally, their lips met in a light, soft kiss. Both of their eyes closed. Malfoy pulled Hermione closer, by grabbing her waist.

But as soon as it started, it ended. Malfoy pulled away, fast, and stared into her eyes.

Hermione tried saying something, but Malfoy removed his hands from her waist and retreated into his room, leaving Hermione confused and alone in the common room.

* * *

_***A/N***_

**The 3rd chapter is here! What was with the whisper, can anyone tell me? Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews on the first 2 chapters, really made me happy.  
**

**If you haven't already done so- please FAVORITE and FOLLOW!  
And if you have any questions, feel free to PM me! (I'll try to answer back as soon as I can!)  
Tell me what you think- leave a REVIEW! (its free!)  
-*UnrulyBananas***


	4. McGonagall's Warning

Malfoy finally emerged from his room when the clock chimed at nine at night.

Hermione was still sitting on the couch when she remembered they still had rounds to complete.

Malfoy quickly glanced at Hermione and muttered:

"Rounds."

Hermione nodded and followed him out the portrait, in utter silence. Malfoy said not a word but quickly walked ahead.

They started their rounds near the third floor, Malfoy suggested they separate to get it done quicker, but Hermione knew it was his way of getting away from her.

On her walk, Hermione started feeling rather upset. _He was the one who kissed me- _Hermione thought.

And now he couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Oh, what is his problem?" Hermione muttered to herself. "He's the most confusing guy ever."

_"Closer."_

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. The whisper. She looked widely around her, her eyes scanning every wall and door. The only thing, she wasn't in the corridor anymore. She was in a classroom. A dark, dingy classroom, and the only source of light was the sliver of pale coming through the window from the moon.

Has she been thinking too much about Malfoy, that she didn't notice walking into the classroom? Surely no, she would have noticed if she opened a door and walked in.

The room had a musty- mold smell that stung the inside of Hermione's nose.

She covered her nose with the front of her robes and walked in further, wanting to investigate a bit.

The room was filled with broken desks that scattered the floor, some desks were either flipped upside down or they were on their side. Some of the long windows had cracks and were missing some glass. There was a long desk, that Hermione assumed was the teacher's desk, that sat underneath a large window.

With every step Hermione took, the floors creaked and dust was spat up. As she got closer to the assumed teacher's desk, a horrid smell reached Hermione, nearly making her gag.

"Oh-" Hermione tried covering her nose, but the smell got worse as she got closer to the desk.

_"Closer."_

Again, Hermione stopped. She felt her heart leap into her throat and she suddenly got the choking feeling. She dropped the front of her robe and grabbed at her throat, which burned immensely.

"Stop!" Hermione choked out, trying to inhale but with every breath she took, she felt her throat get tighter.

Hermione dropped to her knees and tried to use one of the smaller desks as leverage to keep her from completely falling. Hermione then felt her face burning- as if she was in front of a fire. With her free hand, Hermione touched her cheek but immediately took her hand away.  
Her face was burning, literally. It felt as though her face was a stove top.

Hermione tried screaming for help, but nothing could come out except a small wheezing sound.

_"Hush, its almost over."_ The voice said again, coldly- echoing throughout the room.

Hermione felt hot tears run down her face, the room started spinning. . . The smell suddenly became faint. . . The pale moon light getting dimmer. . . _I'm going to die- _Hermione thought as she fell to the floor and closed her eyes.

Hermione opened her eyes, she wasn't choking anymore and her face wasn't burning. In fact she wasn't even in the room anymore. Hermione slowly raised herself up, she was back in the third floor corridor.

Hermione looked around and sighed. She wiped the tears from her face and stood up. She was done with rounds.

* * *

Hermione calmly walked back to the Heads common room. She didn't care if Malfoy was finished or not, she needed to sit down.

"Granger!"

Hermione turned around and sighed. "What?"

Malfoy stopped in front of her. "You're not done with your rounds."

"Malfoy, I need to lay down."

Malfoy folded his arms and shook his head. "You need to finish." He said matter-of-factly.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, he was acting just like her.

"Listen, if McGonagall gives me an issue- I'll handle it. I just can't be out there right now." Hermione said, turning back to the portrait.

Malfoy unfolded his arms and knitted his eyebrows together.

"Is everything-"

"No, its not." Hermione cut in.

Malfoy nodded and said the password, the knight danced and the portrait opened.

Hermione flopped onto her past position- on the couch.

"I'll light the fire-" Malfoy said, getting out his wand.

"No!" Hermione said then cleared her throat when Malfoy gave her a questioning look. "I'm just hot."

Malfoy tucked his wand back into his robes and sat down next to Hermione.

"Listen Granger, if this is about the kiss-"

"Its not about that Malfoy." Hermione sighed, she had completely forgotten about that incident.

Malfoy gave her a 'carry on' look and scooted a bit closer to her. Hermione told him everything. When she was finished, Malfoy sighed, "you need to go to the Headmistress."

Hermione shook her head, and closed her eyes- and said; "I just don't understand it, it felt so real, then it felt like a dream of some sort."

"I dunno, but McGonagall needs to hear about this." Malfoy said and crossed his arms again.

"Fine, fine, but not at this time of night. Tomorrow- maybe." Hermione said and looked up at him.

Malfoy nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're probably exhausted, you should get some rest."

Hermione laughed and shrugged, "I guess."

Malfoy gave her a small smile and gently squeezed her shoulder, as he walked into his room.

Hermione reluctantly got up and went into her separate room.

* * *

The sun rose brightly on Hogwarts, giving it a beautiful warm glow. Hermione went to breakfast early, and tucked in a large plate of bacon and eggs.

"Geez, Mione, hungry?" Asked Ginny, snickering as she sat down in front of her seventh year friend.

"Oh come off it," Hermione laughed, "I didn't eat a lot at dinner."

Ginny laughed as well and begun her breakfast, going on about Quidditch. But of course, Hermione wasn't really paying any attention. Her mind was on other things. More important things.

"What-" Hermione asked when she realized Ginny was staring at her with a '_are you listening'_ expression.

"Quidditch tryouts, Hermione," Ginny said throwing her hands up and sighing. "Ugh, I was saying Quidditch tryouts are today, at noon."

Hermione made an 'o' shape with her mouth and nodded. "So, I'm guessing you're going to be trying out then?"

"Yes! Oh, only if Harry was here, we could play together!" Replied Ginny dreamily, staring off behind Hermione with a glazed look in her eyes.

Hermione forced a laugh and looked down at her plate, suddenly losing her appetite. She missed Ron dearly, but he just wasn't right for her. Their personalities clashed too much. Hermione went into the relationship blinded by the past and with false hope. She wanted to finish her education while Ron didn't care about it. Hermione was always top of her classes, while Ron barely did anything- and when he did he would always copy off Hermione.

Then the memories of last night came into action. Did she fall asleep and _dream _of the incident? _No, how can I fall asleep while walking- _Hermione thought. It was so strange and confusing, even Hermione had _no _answer.

"Uh, Ginny," Hermione said coming back to her senses, "I think I'm going to head to class early- maybe get a good seat."

Ginny looked up with a mouthful of porridge and nodded. "Omfkay." She said through a mouthful.

Hermione faked a smile and wondered off to her first class in the dungeons.

. . .

As Hermione was walking down to her potions class, she heard Professor Slughorn and Professor Hinkle talking in hushed tones, not wanting to be seen, she hid behind a stone statue to listen.

"Tranquella, there's nothing I can do! Its out of my hands- I'm sorry." Said Slughorn dabbing at his sweaty forehead with a handkerchief.

Professor Hinkle shook her head and covered her eyes with her hands. "Horace, I'm out of options. I need a _Sleeping Draught. _It's the only thing that'll work!"

Hermione leaned a bit closer to hear better.

"I'm sorry, Tranquella, I simply can't. Headmistress's orders." Slughorn said shoving his hands into his robes and looking around him as if he knew someone was there.

"_Orders? _Since when does she make orders like that?" Asked a tempered Hinkle, her chubby face growing pinker and her eyes slightly bulging.

"I-I'm sorry, you're new here. After the war many things changed, like I said- it's out of my hands." Said Slughorn.

Professor Hinkle looked down and winced. "I haven't slept in days, Horace. _DAYS._"

Professor Slughorn finally gave in, and whispered something into her ear that made Professor Hinkle nod and smile. After that, Hinkle scurried off- while Slughorn mumbled to himself as he was walking back into his classroom: "I'm going to get sacked. . . Fired. . . Done for. . . Oh dear."

Hermione walked from beneath the statue, she was about to turn around and walk out the dungeons when the bell rang.

"Damn." Hermione said through clenched teeth, she really wasn't ready for class. Imagine that, Hermione Granger not wanting to go to class. The world must be ending.

. . . .

Professor Slughorn partnered everyone up to complete an Aging Potion. Hermione was supposed to be partnered with Malfoy, but he wasn't in class. Displaying his full confidence in her; Slughorn allowed Hermione to brew the potion herself.

"_Bat spleen. . . Griffin claw. . ." _Hermione mumbled to herself reading down the list of ingredients. After she got the whole list, she started scraping the _Turtle's shell _into the cauldron.

As everyone was working Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the classroom.

"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THEIR RESPECTABLE DORMITORIES AFTER FIRST CLASS- ALL STAFF REPORT TO THE FOURTH FLOOR, THANK YOU."

Everyone, including Hermione, stopped what they were doing and looked at Professor Slughorn nervously.

"Er- y-you heard the Headmistress, after this class, return to your dormitories. For now, p-please carry on with the p-potion!" Slughorn said, his upper lip sweating.

There was a roar of mumbles and murmurs, has the students tried to figure out what was going on-

"Quiet!" Slughorn bellowed.

Silence fell upon the room as everyone returned to their potions. Hermione on the other hand couldn't focus. Her mind kept going back to yesterday, she got a sick feeling every time she thought about it.

After everyone was finished with their potions and Slughorn tested them, (Hermione earning ten points for Gryffindor, even with her lack of focus), the bell rang and there was a stampede to get out the dungeons.

As Hermione was walking to the Head's dormitory, Professor McGonagall stopped her.

"Oh, Miss. Granger, I need you to come with me, please."

Hermione felt her heart drop like a stone, what could be wrong? And why did it require her presence? All she wanted to do was go in her room and lay down.

McGonagall led her to the Hospital Wing, where most of the teachers were standing; looking apprehensive.

"This way," McGonagall said nodding towards the entrance of the wing. They walked in and Hermione saw two beds that were hidden from the curtain.

"Ernie Howard- first year." McGonagall said, her mouth a thin line as she opened the curtain.

Hermione gasped. It was the boy that went _inside_ the _F__orbidden Room. _He was asleep and incredibly pale.

"Wh-what happened?" Asked Hermione, her voice just above a whisper.

"Professor Hinkle found him by the library, he was awake but wouldn't respond to anything. Like he was stunned." McGonagall said then started walking towards the second bed; Hermione reluctantly followed.

She opened the curtain and Hermione closed her eyes when she saw who it was. . . Malfoy.

Malfoy's usual light skin looked sickly pale, like Ernie, he was fast asleep.

"He was found by the Forbidden Room," said McGonagall looking at Hermione.

Hermione stepped closer to the bed and rested her hand on his very still leg.

"Only," McGonagall carried on, "he was found like this; _asleep_."

"What could have done this?" Hermione asked looking at the professor with tears in her eyes. She just wanted one year without pain and without worrying about being scared all the time.

McGonagall shook her head and placed a shaky hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I honestly don't know, Miss. Granger."

* * *

For the past two weeks, everyone went back to their routine. Of course the headmistress ordered a curfew; all students must be in their dorms by 8 o'clock every night.

Hermione on the other hand, kept to herself and barely talked to anyone, including Ginny.

She would visit the hospital wing at least once every day, hoping that Malfoy would wake up. At this point, Hermione stopped hearing the whispers, which was good, but also made Hermione more nervous.

She also started receiving letters from Ron and Harry. Harry's letters were friendly and made Hermione miss him. Ron's letters were simple but also friendly, which made Hermione feel guilty.

. . . .

It was finally the weekend, and Hermione was burying her nose in a book at the library; trying to enter a different world.

Hopeless, Hermione closed the book and wandered off to the hospital wing.

Malfoy was still sound asleep, his chest slowly going up and down. Hermione sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"I brought some of your homework," said Hermione softly. "Of course you wouldn't be able to do it in your state." She laughed a bit and stopped.

She looked around to see if Madam Pomfrey was still in her office, seeing that she was alone; Hermione inched a bit closer to Malfoy's bed.

"May I ask a question?" Hermione asked, half expecting a response, but carried on. "Why were you so mean to me in the past? Was it because I'm muggleborn? Was it because I was smart or almost smarter than you?"

Hermione looked down at her hands and sighed. "We _hated_ each other. You wanted me to die in our second year. Yet, you didn't tell Bellatrix that it was Harry in your manor. You nearly saved us."

She looked back up at him and got up. She leaned over him and kissed him on his forehead.

"I'll come back tomorrow, I promise."

* * *

**_*A/N*_**

**AH, chapter 4 is here! Thank you guys SO much for the awesome reviews, you guys are awesome! **

**_*QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER* _So, what do you think happened to the first year, Ernie Howard, and Malfoy?  
**

**If you haven't already done so- please FAVORITE and FOLLOW!  
And if you have any questions, feel free to PM me! (I'll try to answer back as soon as I can!)  
Tell me what you think- leave a REVIEW! (its free!)  
-*UnrulyBananas***


	5. Awaken

For the next few days, Hermione visited Malfoy at least twice a day. She would bring him classwork and sweets.

On a bright Saturday morning and after a quick breakfast, Hermione was once again in the Hospital Wing. When she arrived, Malfoy's bedside tables were full of vases of flowers, cards, and more sweets. A smile touched Hermione's lips, she was glad he was at least getting sympathy.

Madam Pomfrey still had no idea what had happened to him or Ernie Howard, the first year. No matter what potion she gave them, they didn't wake.

Hermione sat down on a chair that was next to Malfoy's bed. She really didn't know why she came everyday. It wasn't just because he was a fellow classmate, or because he was Head Boy, it was something different.

"Miss. Granger I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Hermione turned around. Madam Pomfrey was standing at the end of the bed with her arms folded over her clipboard.

"W-why?"

"I'm sorry to say but visitors aren't allowed here for the next few weeks." Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and tossed the clipboard into the air, which then disappeared.

"Please-"

"No Miss. Granger, I'm sorry. You must go now, enjoy your weekend."

. . .

Hermione sat in front of the Great Lake. She had books all around her, yet she was uninterested. Hearing a big splash, Hermione looked up and saw the Giant Squid playing with a third year Ravenclaw. She smiled thinking about her first year at Hogwarts. She met two people that would be her friends forever, learned about who she really was, and met the most amazing witches and wizards. Hermione nodded to herself. You have to think about the positive. All the good times she had; outnumbered the bad. If it wasn't for Hogwarts, she didn't know where she would be right now, she didn't have many friends at her Muggle school, many children thought she was a know-it-all, (which she was) but they just stayed away from her.

"Hey Hermione."

Hermione snapped back to reality and turned around. Ginny was standing behind her with a look of worry on her face.

"Oh Ginny-"

"Ernie Howard is dead."

. . .

Hermione ran to the Hospital Wing, she nearly ran into every student she came into contact with on her journey.

She burst through the doors and saw Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey surrounding Ernie's bed. McGonagall was holding a handkerchief and walked towards Hermione.

"Miss. Granger, I sent Miss. Weasley for you-"

"Ernie's dead?" Squeaked Hermione, her voice higher than usual.

Professor McGonagall nodded; her lips in a thin line and small tears in the corner of her eyes. Hermione slowly walked towards the first year's bed. Ernie's eyes were opened and his face was contorted into a look of absolute terror.

"Madam Pomfrey found him in this state- didn't you Poppy?" Said McGonagall.

"Oh yes, very terrible indeed. I just came out to give them their dose of medicine. . . . Oh how terrible."

Hermione's focus then changed, to Malfoy. _Was this going to happen to him? _

"How about Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she walked across the room towards his bed.

"Oh, he was awake for nearly five minutes, but I'm afraid he drifted off again." Said Madam Pomfrey her voice thicker than usual.

"Mr. Malfoy was awake? Poppy you need to tell me these things- what did he say?" McGonagall asked as she folded her arms.

"He was off, didn't know where he was; out of state. Kept muttering about a classroom."

Hermione blocked McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey's conversation, (McGonagall of course getting upset because Pomfrey didn't ask Malfoy any questions. "I'm sorry if I want to tend to my patients rather than interrogate them.") Hermione noticed that Malfoy's color was returning, well the bit of color he as, and his eyelids were moving as if he was having a vivid dream.

"Miss. Granger I suggest you keep this rather quiet," McGonagall said as she joined Hermione by Malfoy's bed. "We don't need to cause a panic, I'll issue a full staff meeting and a speech tonight to address the tragedy. I'm afraid, if Mr. Howard's murderer doesn't get caught, we may have to send the students home."

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded.

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of her Saturday in the Head's common room. She couldn't bare everyone's calm state, even though they didn't know what had happened. Ginny was told by Professor McGonagall, like Hermione, to keep quiet; her lip trembled as she locked herself away in her dormitory.

Hermione was just sitting on the couch when she heard a _tap tap _on the window. She walked over towards it and opened it. A large silver owl was perched atop the window sill; carrying a piece of parchment in its beak.

Hermione grabbed the parchment and the owl gave a _hoot _of thanks and flew off. Hermione closed the window and wondered back to the couch. The letter was from Harry:

_Dear Hermione, _

_McGonagall sent a letter to the Ministry about the attack on Malfoy and a first year (Ernie Howard). _

_She also flooed the Ministry this morning to report that Howard has past. _

_I am so sorry, Mione, I know how rough this has been for you. I know you had no intention to go back to Hogwarts with the thought of another tragedy happening. _

_The Minister of Magic has sent his very best men to investigate the murder, but it also looks like the Daily Prophet has got wind of the incident as well. _

_Expect someone to be coming to Hogwarts to ask questions and expect a full article as well. I know you haven't gotten a recent letter from Ron;_

That was true, Ron never replied back to her letter.

_He has been really busy with the Ministry, he doesn't want me to tell you, but I have to, Ron is trying to get a job at the Ministry. He's been doing really great.  
_

_Well, this is all I can write for now, I have to meet with Mr. Weasley about something, please give me a reply, I would love to hear from you._

_Love always, Harry._

Hermione smiled at the words on the letter, she was glad to hear about Ron. And she was also glad that the Ministry was doing something about Ernie Howard's death.

. . .

The rest of the day went by rather fast, Hermione stayed in the Head's dorm until it was time for dinner.

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement, apparently, Ginny told Luke Creevey about Ernie- which he told his friend- who told someone else. By dinner time, the whole school knew.

Ginny didn't look at Hermione when she sat down, her face was a bright pink.

"Ginny you weren't supposed-" Hermione started on her friend but was interrupted when Professor McGonagall silenced the Great Hall.

"By how I hear things, it seems to me that everyone knows about what happened," said McGonagall looking around and clearing her throat. "Its true, Ernie Howard has indeed past," (a wave of gasps filled the room), "his family has already been informed. I expect everyone's full attention and cooperation; for the next few weeks every one of your classes will be supervised and you will be given a teacher to walk you to your lessons. No exceptions. I am very sorry for this terrible loss, and the witch or wizard who done this will be met with justice. That's all I can say for now, please enjoy supper."

And with a wave of her hand, the plates filled with food.

Dinner seemed to last forever, everyone was talking amongst themselves about what happened, and Ginny didn't speak to Hermione at all. Which was fine with her because Hermione didn't feel like talking.

After dinner everyone returned to their dormitories except Hermione who was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy woke up."

* * *

_***A/N***_

**I know the chapter isn't long but I hope you all enjoy it!  
**

**Now, I've been thinking of writing another story, (I will of course keep up with this one as well!), but I want to do another story. **

**I was thinking you guys could maybe give me some ideas, but they must be with Harry Potter haha. I don't know, but if you want to**

**You could either give me some by PM or in a review. **

**If you haven't already done so- please FAVORITE and FOLLOW!  
And if you have any questions, feel free to PM me! (I'll try to answer back as soon as I can!)  
Tell me what you think- leave a REVIEW! (its free!)  
-*UnrulyBananas***


	6. Darkness

Hermione ran to the Hospital Wing, her mind swimming with questions, but she knew Malfoy probably wasn't in the state to be answering them.

When she burst through the doors, (earning a scowl from Madam Pomfrey) Hermione ran straight to Malfoy's bed.

He was indeed awake, his usual light skin was now a sick pale color, and there was dark circles under his eyes.

"Malfoy," said Hermione softly as she walked slowly up to him. Malfoy looked at her and gave her a small grin.

"Granger, nice of you to visit me in my time of weakness." He chuckled.

Hermione scoffed and sat down on the armchair next to his bed. "You've been out for a while." She told him while crossing her legs.

"So I've been told," said Malfoy looking at Madam Pomfrey and looking back at Hermione. "I don't remember anything."

"Oh you must remember something."

"I don't Granger," Malfoy said rather forcefully, his voice still horse. "I don't remember what happened, all I know is that I was walking somewhere and then I woke up here with a bloody headache." He added closing his eyes and rubbing his head.

On queue, Madam Pomfrey hurried over to his bedside and handed him a vile. "For your head." She told him and crossed her arms, eyeing him to make sure he drank every drop.

Malfoy groaned and reluctantly sipped the green liquid, coughing as he drank it all.

"_Tsk. . . Tsk." _Madam Pomfrey snatched the vile and hurried off to her office, muttering of course, _"what do they expect. . . Pumpkin juice. . . butterbeer. . . its medicine."_

Hermione shook her head and placed a shaky hand on Malfoy's arm. Malfoy looked at it and moved his arm closer to his body, ignoring her hand as it fell away.

"I brought all your classwork," Hermione said as she cleared her throat, her face growing slightly pink. "I thought it-"

"It would be good to get my mind off of everything?" Malfoy interrupted and sat up, wincing. . . "I must've fell onto my chest, it's all sore." Malfoy added when he noticed Hermione's worried look.

Hermione nodded and pointed towards the vases of flowers and bags of candy. "You made everyone worried."

Malfoy scoffed and shook his head. "I didn't worry anyone Granger. Everyone's probably disappointed I didn't die, unlike the first year."

Hermione gasped.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall told me."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip and asked, "why would people be disappointed you didn't die?"

"Granger open your eyes, no one likes me, remember; _I'm the enemy._" He chuckled. "No one clapped when they found out I was Head Boy, every time I walk through the damn hallway I get strange looks, when I sit down in the Great Hall people go out of their way not to sit next to me. The only people that don't treat me like a villain are Blaise, the teachers, and-"

"Me." Hermione added.

Malfoy nodded, "and you. But that's my one major question, _why don't you treat me like everyone else does? _I was so mean to you, I treated you like a bloody animal, and yet, here we are."

Hermione shrugged, she didn't even know why she was "friendly" towards him. She should be going out of her way, just like everyone else, to avoid him. _Just like everyone else. _

"I don't know, Malfoy. I would like to think the past is behind us, but I don't know." Hermione tried to explain but couldn't, she couldn't explain why she felt the need to be friends with him.

Malfoy eyed her for several minutes, his silver icy stare piercing into her, trying to figure her out. He must've given up because he looked away and sighed.

"It's late Granger, you should probably go back to the common room and get some sleep."

Hermione looked at him and nodded, "I guess you're right. Did Madam Pomfrey say when you're able to return to the lessons?"

"She says I need to stay here for a bit and rest up. She wants to keep an eye on me, so I'll probably see you in class tomorrow." Said Malfoy with a mischievous grin.

Hermione laughed and left the Hospital Wing.

* * *

The next morning came faster than Hermione anticipated, she barely got any sleep and was currently walking to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Good morning, Ginny." Hermione said through a yawn as she sat down in front of the ginger haired girl.

"Morning Mione." Replied Ginny through a mouthful of egg.

Hermione smiled and poured herself some pumpkin juice and grabbed a couple pieces of toast and marmalade; something easy.

Hermione was so transfixed with her toast she didn't realize the silence that fell upon the Great Hall, she only looked up when Ginny tapped her on her hand.

"What?"

"Malfoy," whispered Ginny, pointing towards the entrance. "He's back, he woke up."

Hermione looked at the entrance and saw Malfoy strolling in with his friend Blaise Zabini. _Git left the Hospital Wing. _Hermione held back a laugh as she saw Malfoy look at her and wink.

Ginny stared at Malfoy as he walked to the Slytherin table and looked back at Hermione, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Asked Hermione as she returned to her toast and juice.

"_'What?' _Hermione he winked at you? What's he playing at?"

Hermione shrugged and finished her toast, "I dunno, Ginny, maybe he's feeling better."

"Oh rubbish," Ginny scoffed and gave Hermione the _I know you're lying look _and too, returned back to her breakfast.

. . .

Hermione was walking to Transfiguration when she heard her name being called, she turned around and saw Draco Malfoy striding towards her, she stopped so he was able to catch up.

"Blimey Granger, you walk faster than. . . A broom. . . Flying," Malfoy said through pants, he then steadied himself and motioned for them to continue walking.

Hermione kept making quick glances at Malfoy, he looked a lot better, and the sun that was coming through the corridor made his platinum hair glow. Malfoy must have noticed the glances because he looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like, Granger?"

Hermione turned away quickly; blushing, and finding the ground to be a lot more interesting.

Malfoy chuckled and kept walking along with Hermione.

When they finally reached the Transfiguration classroom, nearly all the seats were already full, giving Hermione a look; Malfoy nodded towards two seats that were empty, which were right next to each other.

They sat down and took out a piece of parchment and a quill, waiting for Professor Hinkle.

"So Granger you never answered my question." Malfoy said softly.

Hermione chewed her lip and shrugged, "and what question was that, _Malfoy_?"

Before he had time to answer, Professor Hinkle came huffing into the classroom.

"Sorry. . . Sorry," Hinkle wheezed as she plumped down behind her large desk. Many students snickered at her timely arrival and Hermione glanced over at Malfoy to see if he was doing the same, but he wasn't.

In their lesson, the class was to take notes on Vampires and their ability to turn into bats. Of course Hermione already knew everything about Vampires with her excessive reading, but took very good notes.

"Vampires? Seems a bit strange to learn this in Transfiguration." Malfoy whispered to Hermione, leaning a bit closer than Hermione thought was necessary.

"Oh, I think its sort of interesting." Hermione whispered back, still looking down at her parchment.

Hermione felt Malfoy shrug next to her, Hermione looked up to copy what was on the chalkboard and stopped.

"M-Malfoy. . . Is the professor asleep or dead?"

Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows and looked up as well, Professor Hinkle had her head on her desk and her arms were by her sides, all the other students started to notice and were chatting among themselves nervously.

Hermione looked at Malfoy and back at Hinkle. "Should I, er, go check on her?"

Malfoy nodded and Hermione slowly rose from her seat, earning stares that were telling her to continue. Hermione walked up to Professor Hinkle's desk and placed a shaky hand on her shoulder.

"Er, Professor?" Hermione said softly, looking around to see if anyone would help, but of course everyone was just as nervous as she was.

Hermione looked back down at Professor Hinkle and gasped. Her eyes were shot open and white foam started spilling from her mouth, Malfoy shot up quickly and pulled Hermione away from the desk.

"Go get someone!" Malfoy yelled, pointing to some random student, who ran out the door to find someone.

Hermione could hear her heart thumping in her chest, she's never seen anything like this before.

_"Kill. . . Them. . . All."_

Hermione spun around, nearly causing Malfoy to fall over, and looked at everyone. It was the voice again. Hermione looked at everyone but no one was talking, she felt her eyes well up and she bolted out the classroom, leaving Malfoy and the rest of the students stunned in silence.

Hermione ran to the girls bathroom and stopped at the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked very pale.

"Get it together Hermione." She told herself, but her little pep-talk wasn't helping at all.

"_Can't run. . . Not now."_

Hermione gasped and turned around, the voice was right behind her, but she was completely alone in the bathroom. She started to feel really warm and she started to sweat.

The room felt as though it was in a furnace, Hermione turned back to the mirror, her eyes were dark and her skin was turning a dark pink, and out of no where; red finger prints were appearing on her neck. Hermione coughed, it felt as though she was getting strangled by very strong hands.

_"Let me have it. . . Your soul. . . Give it to me."_

"No!" Screamed Hermione as she felt the air being sucked from her lungs, she started seeing black, the room was spinning. She tried screaming again, but she wasn't able to. Hermione could feel the air leaving her body- leaving the room. It felt as though all oxygen was being taken away, Hermione fell to the ground.

Then she started feeling a stinging feeling throughout her entire body, the pain was unbearable.

_"I will rip you."_

"No. . . Stop." Hermione wheezed, the entire room was turning black, she felt someone or something standing above her. Then she felt hands, large hands, grab her neck.

_"Give it to me!" _

Hermione tried using her energy to fight off the unknown person, but failed. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to see what was about to happen.

_"Avada-"_

Then darkness.

* * *

**_*A/N*_**

**Ah, so here is the 6th chapter! Whoo, haha. **

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story so far because I'm having so much fun writing it!**

**I wish J.K. Rowling would write another Harry Potter book...**

**If you haven't already done so- please FAVORITE and FOLLOW!  
And if you have any questions, feel free to PM me! (I'll try to answer back as soon as I can!)  
Tell me what you think- leave a REVIEW! (its free!)  
-*UnrulyBananas***


End file.
